


Spark Interrupted

by anneryn7



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, POV Stiles, Sassy Peter Hale, Sexual Tension, Stiles-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-02-14 08:50:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2185440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anneryn7/pseuds/anneryn7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU | Steter | A series of one-shots, some related and some not, where Peter and Stiles get interrupted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF OR THE CHARACTERS.

**A/N: This is the first of a series of one-shots. Not all of them will go together. Summaries will be provided for each chapter.**

* * *

**AU. Peter and Stiles are hanging back at the loft, while the gang is at the bank trying to rescue Boyd and to see if Erica is actually dead. They find something worthwhile to pass the time…**

* * *

**Without further ado, here ya go!**

* * *

**I DO NOT OWN** _**TEEN WOLF** _ **OR THE CHARACTERS.**

* * *

Chapter One:

* * *

"What are the chances that Scott and Derek are actually able to catch Cora and Boyd?" I asked Peter, as I bounced my legs up and down and fidgeted with my car keys. I can't sit still. Derek and Peter actually have another living relative?! What?! Who knew? Erica is dead. She's actually dead. I don't think that tonight could have gotten any worse, if it tried. "We should be out there helping them… or just don't something – _**anything**_."

"What do you recommend that we do, Stiles? I'm still weak. Coming back to life takes its toll on one's body. What can _**you**_ do? You're just a human." Peter replied, offhandedly. I huffed.

"I am so _**freaking tired**_ of everyone treating me like I'm useless, until they need something. So _**what**_ if I'm _**human**_?! Since when is that a bad thing?! Being a werewolf doesn't make you better than me!" I snapped. Peter froze and looked at me, taken aback. "You're _**all**_ the same. See if I help you, the next time one of you decides to just break into my room through my window."

"Stiles," Peter interrupted my rant. I glared at him.

"I'm surprised you even know my name." I quipped at him. He just looked amused. A calculating smirk graced his face. It just fueled my anger. Really? I'm pissed and he thinks that it's funny. Well. That's just _**great**_!

"There are so many things that I know about you, Stiles." Peter said as he stood up and crept closer to me. I shifted backwards in my seat.

"The fact that you know about something other than yourself shocks me. I didn't know that you were capable of seeing anything past your gigantic ego." I snapped. Peter chuckled and kept moving closer.

"My, my, is someone feeling feisty this evening?" He asked me. I shrugged, determined not to dignify his jab with an answer. "You know, Stiles," Peter purred. "I've always thought that it was such a shame that you never let me turn you… You're such a curious human, but much smarter than most of the others. I've always wondered how you'd fare as a wolf. But you know, I can still think of ways to enjoy you as a human."

"Wait, what?" I squeaked. He doesn't… He doesn't actually mean… Does he?

"Don't play dumb, Stiles. It's not your strong-suit. I can smell the arousal on you, whenever you're around. I know that this isn't one-sided. Please, don't stoop as low to insult my intelligence." Peter moved even closer and I could feel his breath on my face. "Tell me – how do you feel about tainting my nephew's bed?"

"Wh-what?"

"I can think of so many things that would be better uses of your mouth. I _**really**_ think that you should let me _**fuck you**_ , Stiles." Peter clarified. I lost all ability to speak.

"I –" As soon as I tried to answer him, the door to the loft flew open and my opportunity to get laid by Peter flew out the window.

"Leave your window open later. We'll finish this conversation."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: AU. Stiles takes a shower and Peter decides to watch him.

Chapter Two:

* * *

"Tell me, Stiles… Do you always dance in the shower?" A voice said from behind me. I jumped and started to fall backwards. My foot slipped on the wet bathroom floor and I flailed around for something to hold onto. Strong hands steadied me, before I could actually hit the ground. My eyes flitted up and landed on Peter.

"Peter? Wh-why… Most people have boundaries! And knock! Why were you watching me shower?! It's creepy!" I exclaimed. Peter looked at me like I was the tallest glass of water and he hadn't had anything to drink in days. I gulped when I realized that the towel that had been around my waist fell to the floor, when I fell.

"I got bored waiting in your room." He replied, simply, like creeping on someone while they're bathing is no big deal. I blanched and my jaw dropped.

"You're worse than a freaking peeping tom. Oh, my _**God**_. You're a peeping Peter!" I told him. He smirked at my outburst.

"I've been called worse. And really, it's such a small price to pay to see you naked." He brushed off the insult and gazed down my body in obvious appreciation. I tried to fight the blush that was rising in my face. How do I even get into these situations? I mean, seriously?!

"Uh, I need to, um. Yeah, I'm just gonna go back to my room and get dressed." I told him, before I tried to move out of his grip. He just stepped closer to me and moved his arms around me, holding me in place.

"Or, you could stay here… with me… in the bathroom… and we could occupy ourselves. What do you say, Stiles? Haven't you ever wanted to play with the big, bad _**wolf**_?" Peter asked me. He leaned forward and started sucking on my neck. I groaned as I felt his teeth graze my skin. I bucked my hips forward, unable to help myself. "Maybe I'd even let you wear that red hoodie of yours, and you could be my little red riding hood." He added. My moved his hand to my backside, before squeezing it.

"Peter," I breathed. His eyes flashed unnaturally blue and I decided to take a chance. I moved a hand behind his head and pulled his mouth to mine. I kissed him with a desperate need to feel him against me.

He reached a hand in between our bodies and gripped my growing erection. I hissed against his mouth and he took the opportunity to slip his tongue inside. He started pumping me and moving his tongue skillfully against mine. God. He moved his hand faster and sinfully. I gripped his shoulder and came all over his hand. I moved my mouth away from his, struggling to breathe.

"Has anyone ever told you how pretty you are, Stiles? I bet you taste just as good as you look." He whispered in my ear. He moved a finger into his mouth and sucked it clean. I moaned. I was horny all over again. "Tell me, _**Little Red**_ … Have you ever had anyone eat you, before?"

"Peter, I asked you to bring Stiles to the pack meeting an hour ago! Do you proposition all minors or only him?!" Derek yelled from outside the bathroom. I paled and covered my face with my hands. Peter's smirk only grew.

"Stiles is an exception, Nephew… _**my**_ exception."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: If you read, please review.
> 
> Summary: Peter asks Stiles if he wants the bite. Stiles refuses and he tries to change his mind.

* * *

Chapter Three:

* * *

I tried to regain control of breathing. Peter had already gotten Scott's password out of me, but he didn't make any effort to leave. It just made the fact that I was alone with a very angry, very hot Peter in an empty parking garage that much more terrifying. He's a predator in every sense of the word. He makes me feel like I'm his prey, just waiting for the taking.

"You know, _**Stiles**_ ," Peter purred, bringing his mouth dangerously close to my ear. "I believe that I made a mistake when I bit Scott. Don't you? You'd be far more valuable as a wolf, as _**my**_ wolf. Would you like that? Would you like me to bite you?" He propositioned me. I gulped and tried to ignore all of the blood in my body rushing to my groin. I shifted uncomfortably under his heated gaze. "I can smell the arousal on you. I know that you want me. I know that you want this. All you have to…" He drawled, as he let his tongue trace the shell of my ear. "Is give in and submit to me. Say yes, Stiles. Say yes and I promise you that I can find something much more satisfying to do with that pretty mouth of yours." He placed wet kisses down my neck and I groaned.

"N-No," I whimpered. "I don't…" I tried to protest, but his mouth was so freaking _**distracting**_. "I don't want the bite." I told him. I felt him smirk, against my skin.

"Don't you?" He asked me. I shook my head. He palmed my groin, through my jeans and my head fell back. "I can tell when you lie, Stiles."

"I'm not lying."

"Naughty boys get punished. Is that what you want? To get punished?" His words rolled off his tongue and turned my brain into a melted puddle of goo. The way he said it, I did. I definitely wanted to be punished and I wanted him to be the one to punish me.

"I'm not taking the bite." I bit out. The words didn't even sound convincing to me.

"Stiles, I can still bite you, without giving you _**the**_ bite." He purred. A shudder ran through my entire body. He has got to stop doing that!

"Peter! Let him go!" Derek yelled, running up to us, out of nowhere. I jumped and tried to hide my obvious hard-on, courtesy of Peter.

"Think about it." Peter winked at me and ran off. I was left with a fuming Derek that chose that moment to look down at the tent in my pants that I was trying to hide. Fuck my life.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here's another one for you lovely people, you! I did bump the rating up to 'M', because I thought I was pushing it a bit. It's mostly just to be safe. If you read, please review.  
> -Anneryn
> 
> Summary: Stiles gets dirty and Peter offers to help him clean up.

Chapter Four:

* * *

I grimaced as I tried to fling off some of the mysterious goop that was covering me. Between the exploding monster of the week and the mud I had fallen in, I'm not even sure what is on me. I'm afraid to find out. I don't think that I could handle finding out that pureed tonsils were covering my arms. No, thank you. I swear to God. I'm going to need so much therapy because of all the wolfy issues I get dragged into. So much.

"If no one else needs me, I'm just going to go throw myself into my shower and never come out. I don't think I even remember what my skin looks like, when it's not being covered by… whatever this is. I mean, really. Why is it always me? The human? For once, I'd like to make it through one of these fights without getting drowned in mystery fluids or hurt. Just once! Is that really too much to ask?!" I exclaimed to a nearly empty forest. Of course, why would anyone actually pay attention to me? That would require effort and that's just too much to ask from werewolves. They're above silly things, like effort. I grumbled as I debated, whether or not I actually wanted to drive my jeep home. She's my baby and I don't want to have to clean her, on top of everything.

"Stiles, would you like a ride?" Peter asked me, appearing out of nowhere. I jumped and started to fall. He reached out his hands and steadied me.

"Oh, my _**God**_. I seriously think that you like trying to give me heart attacks!" I snapped. I blinked and processed what he said. "Wait, are you serious? You'll really give me a ride, so my baby doesn't have to suffer?" I asked, suddenly giddy. Peter nodded. I frowned. "Do you even have a car? Can zombies even drive?" I asked him, before I could stop myself. He smirked and looked more amused than anything else.

"I have a license and we can take Derek's. Come along. We can be at your place before he notices if you don't dawdle." Peter tutted. I nodded and followed him as he led the way to Derek's current vehicle of choice.

"He's going to kill us." I sighed, as I buckled my seat-belt. Peter didn't look worried, but then again, Peter rarely looked worried.

"Leave him to me. Never you mind, dear Stiles." Peter winked. Wait, what? I shook my head and focused on looking out the window, as Peter sped through town. We made it to my place in record timing and thankfully, without whiplash. I clambered out of the car and winced as I took in the slime covered seat.

"I'm telling him that it was your idea and that you forced me into the car with you." I warned him. Peter chuckled.

"How about I force you into the shower with me, instead? I could help you get clean. You're so _**dirty**_." Peter purred. I shivered, involuntarily. I opened and closed my mouth. I didn't know what to say, so I just went inside and walked up to my bathroom. I put a towel on the floor, before I started stripping out of my soiled clothes. "Was that a yes, then?" Peter asked from behind me. I jumped, again. He caught me, again.

"Stop doing that!" I snapped.

"Doing what?" He asked innocently. He turned on the hot water and started to take off his clothes and added them to my pile. "Are you getting in or not?" He asked me, stepping into the shower. I scratched the back of my head and weighed my options. Option A – I shower with a very attractive Peter. Option B – I decline his ridiculously tempting offer and he showers with me, anyway, because it's Peter and he doesn't know what boundaries are. He was raised by wolves. Literally.

"Okay," I agreed, before joining him. He closed the curtain behind me and lathered soap on his hands and helped me tackle the sludge that was coating my body. It didn't take as long as I expected. Soon, I was helping him get clean and then I felt his wandering hands.

"Your baggy clothes really do nothing for you." He muttered. "You've really started to fill out – haven't you Stiles?" He purred. I gulped and forced myself to look at his face and meet his predatory eyes. "Have you been working out?" He asked me, quietly. I nodded, meekly. "It shows." He mused. "You know, you really do have the most tantalizing lips, so kissable. I wonder what they taste like." He breathed, before capturing my lips with his own. I groaned and held onto him for support. He backed me into the corner and groped me, wherever he could reach. "I've wanted to do that since you refused the bite." He groaned. "The things I would do to you, if you were legal."

"You want me?" I asked, trying to comprehend that he's really wanted me for that long.

"That is an understatement. I want to ravish you, mate with you, mark you, kiss you, bruise you, keep you. I want you to be mine, but I can't have you, not yet."

"Wh-why?" I asked, getting distracted by just how good Peter looks wet and naked. He reached behind me and gave my ass a good squeeze.

"You're jail bait." He breathed.

"Can you two stop fondling each other?" Isaac asked from outside the shower. I jumped and would have fallen over, it Peter hadn't been holding me. "Derek is downstairs and pissed that you stole his car."

"'Steal' is such an ugly word. I prefer 'borrow.'" Peter disagreed.

"If you don't stop trying to do Stiles, he's going to come up here and rip your throat out with his teeth. His words, not mine." Isaac told him, before leaving the bathroom. Peter sighed and placed a lingering kiss on my mouth.

"My nephew is such a cock-block."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Steter week!! :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Another chapter for ya! :) If you read, please review.
> 
> Love,  
> Anneryn
> 
> Summary: Peter is asked to keep an eye on Stiles, when virgins are being killed. He gets tired of waiting outside his window and finds new ways to occupy his time.

 

* * *

Chapter Five:

* * *

I fidgeted around my room and tried to ignore the fact that Peter was perched outside of my bedroom window. Seriously, though, how is someone just supposed to ignore something like that and just go about his or her day?! You can't! It's weird and distracting and… I can't hide the fact that I get horny as fuck whenever he's around, either.

Maybe I should just go to sleep. If I sleep, then I can't embarrass myself anymore than I normally do. Yeah, that's a good idea. I'm gonna do that. That'll work. It has to. Right?

I went into the bathroom and changed into a pair of pajama pants and threw my clothes on the floor. I threw myself onto my bed and turned out the light. I jumped when I saw a pair of glowing blue eyes staring at me, from outside the window. Yup. That's not creepy. Not at all. _**Nope**_. God, I'm going to have nightmares.

* * *

I groaned as I felt heat on my groan. I bucked my hips, trying to get more of the sensation. I gasped and fisted the sheets underneath me. I opened my eyes and tried to figure out if I was still dreaming, or not. I leaned up enough to see Peter sucking on my length. The sight alone was almost enough to make me finish.

"Peter?" I gasped. He moved his mouth off of me and smirked. "Wh-what are you doing?" I asked him, breathlessly. He started to stroke me with his hand.

"I got bored. I thought I'd entertainment in more interesting ways." He winked, before replacing his fingers with his mouth. He engulfed me and I swear I saw stars.

"Peter, if you don't stop I'm gonna…" I breathed. "Peter," I whined.

"That's the idea." He mused, lifting his mouth just long enough to get his words out. He sucked particularly hard and I came.

"Peter!" I grunted.

"Hey kid, are you up? I thought I heard…" My dad's voice filled my ears and I sat up, trying to override just how wrecked I felt.

"Dad… it's not what it looks like." I scrambled to come up with a lie, but fell short. My dad pulled out his gun and aimed it Peter.

"Get the fuck off of my son, or I _**will**_ shoot you." Dad cocked his gun, to make his point. Peter just smiled carnally and winked at me.

"I'll be seeing you, Stiles. Have a nice night, Sheriff." Peter bolted out the window and I threw a blanket over my nakedness.

"You want to explain that to me?" He asked me. I opened and closed my mouth. Well, shit.

"He gives really enthusiastic wake up calls?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here's another chapter for ya! :) I was watching Never Been Kissed last night and it inspired this. I know the chapters are short, but I just don't have the time for anything longer. I have multiple ongoing stories to keep up. If you read, please review.
> 
> Love,  
> Anneryn
> 
> Summary: Stiles is watching a romantic comedy on TV and it comes to Peter's attention that Stiles has never been kissed. He wants to remedy that for him.

* * *

Chapter Six:

* * *

"How can you watch this?" Peter asked me, as he stretched out on my couch, next to me. I looked over at him in annoyance.

"Drew Barrymore is hilarious and you weren't invited. You don't have to watch this with me." I told him, pointedly, as I shoved a handful of popcorn into my mouth.

"I find it hard to believe that a twenty-five year-old woman has never been kissed. It's ludicrous." He sighed, like he was too smart to be caught dead watching a movie like this.

"You weren't invited." I reminded him, again. "Feel free to leave, so I can finish watching this in peace."

"Stiles," he purred. My head whipped towards his direction and I stared at him. His scowl in annoyance has turned into something completely primal. "Your heart sped up when I said it was hard to believe that she had never been kissed. Is that something that the two of you have in common? If it is, you should know that you're far too pretty to have never been kissed." He breathed as he crept closer to me. My breath hitched and I didn't deny his theory.

"Yes," I whimpered.

"Yes, what, Stiles?" He purred, again. "Have you ever been kissed before?" He asked me. I shook my head, slowly. "Would you like to be?"

"As long as you stop insulting my movie choices," I choked out. Peter didn't look fazed. He's getting closer and I'm not sure I really remember how to breathe.

"I'll consider it." He sort of agrees. "Right now, I'd like to kiss those pretty lips of yours." He breathes. I feel his breath on my face. His lips are hovering over mine now and I _**really**_ want him to just kiss me already.

"Stop calling me pretty." I said before I could stop myself.

"But you are, Stiles, if only you knew just how much…" He looked like he wanted to say more, but decided against it. He touched his lips to mine and it was everything and nothing like I thought it would be. I didn't expect my first kiss ever to be with Peter. I felt his facial hair rub against my skin and his unnaturally soft lips pressing against my mouth. I groaned and he slipped his tongue through my parted lips. He pressed his body against me and I fisted his shirt. He let his hands wander and he rubbed my sides. I stayed in the kiss for as long as my lungs would allow. I broke away and panted for breath. He just moved his lips against my jaw and then my neck.

"God, _**Peter**_ , you shouldn't be that good at this." I whimpered.

"I love it when you say my name." He mused, before claiming my lips with his own, again.

"Hey Stiles, your dad wants to know if you can bring him dinner, or he's going to get the greasiest burger he can find. I don't think he's bluffing, but I think he and my mom totally have something going on, because I caught them… Whoa. You and Peter?!" Scott said from behind the couch. I whipped away from Peter, but he kept his hands firmly attached to me.

"Oh, hey, big guy," I breathed. Peter just smirked and gave a small shrug.

"Who could resist such a pretty face?" Peter asked like it explained everything.

"Stop calling me that! I'm not pretty!"


	7. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know it's been forever. Sorry about that! My laptop crapped out on me and I literally just got a new one. Updates will be more frequent – I promise!
> 
> Summary/Idea: Stiles catches Peter staring at him and decides to do something about it. So does Peter.
> 
> I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF OR THE CHARACTERS.

Chapter Eight:

* * *

Peter kept staring at me. We've been researching for hours and every time I look up, he's just staring.

"Dude, I know I'm pretty, but stop staring at me. It's starting to freak me out!" I exclaimed. Peter didn't even look bothered by my outburst. If anything, he just looked amused.

"How can I help but stare at such a ravishing creature? You really are quite beautiful, sweetheart." Peter cooed. There wasn't an ounce of sarcasm in his voice. He crept closer until his lips brushed against my ear. I shivered, unable to stop myself.

"Oh, my God, you're not seriously hitting on me, right now!" I moved away from him and started walking towards the door of Derek's loft.

"What's the matter, pet? Are you worried that you might start to like it?" He taunted me.

I spun around and before I could say anything, he had me backed against the door and his lips were firmly attached to mine. I gasped against him and he took it as an invitation for his tongue to invade my mouth. I groaned and pulled his shirt to move him closer. His hands roamed my sides, before settling on kneading my ass. I yelped, when he pinched me. He chuckled and palmed my growing boner through my jeans. I hissed at the contact. His mouth moved to my neck and he bit down, gently. The sound I made was anything but human.

"I love those pretty sounds you make for daddy." He breathed. I groaned. This is so wrong... but it feels so right. "Let me show you just how good I can make you feel, sweetheart. I'll ruin you for everyone else. No other man will do, once we're done." As soon as the words left his mouth, I almost melted.

"Peter," I moaned. His hands started touching other parts of my body and he pulled me in for another kiss. Without warning, he picked me up and sat me on the table. I attacked his lips with as much vigor as I could muster.

"What do you say, pet? Do you want to be mine?" He asked me. His hands kept working their magic, like he was trying to coax an answer out of me.

"Yes," I whimpered, completely incapable of thinking straight.

"Oh, Stiles, just wait until you see what I have in store for you." He said, against my lips. The door to the loft opened and Erica stepped inside, smirking.

"I knew it! You all owe me twenty bucks." She told the gaping werewolves behind her.

"Wh-What?" I stammered.

"It seems that Erica is profiting off of my affection for you, sweetheart." Peter purred.

"Do you have to call him that?" Derek winced.

"Don't mind them, pet. We'll go back to my place, where daddy can take care of you." Peter helped me to my feet.

"Really Peter?! 'Daddy?'"


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: You have no idea how hard I've been trying to get things updated in time for Christmas. So busy this year! Hope you enjoy! :)
> 
> Summary: Peter and Stiles are in the ambulance with Cora. Peter says thank you… in his own way.
> 
> I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF OR THE CHARACTERS.

Chapter Seven:

* * *

"Thank you." Peter said it so softly, that I almost missed it. I looked over at him in confusion. Did I hear him right? Did he just say what I think he said? I didn't even know those words existed in his vocabulary.

"I… What?" I asked him, as my confusion got the better of me.

"Thank you, for saving her, Stiles. Thank you, for saving my niece." He repeated. I rubbed the back of my neck and looked at him, sheepishly.

"Yeah, well, it's no big deal." I shrugged.

"So modest," Peter breathed. He's still on edge, but he's visibly calmer, now that Cora is breathing on her own, again. "Doesn't it ever get old? Always hiding in the background? Everyone always taking you for granted? It must be infuriating. That's no way to live." His voice sounds more calculated now, like he's trying to achieve something, by getting a rise out of me. "They don't deserve your loyalty. In the end, you'll die for them. They'll mourn you, but you'll still be one a memory."

"What's your point?" I snapped. I'm not in the mood for his mind games. There's too much going on. There's too much at stake.

"My point, dear Stiles, is that your efforts would serve you better elsewhere. You need someone who will appreciate you. You need someone who will help you rise to your potential. You need someone who _**can**_ and _**will**_ protect you." Peter's voice trailed off. He was looking at me, like he wanted to devour me. I shifted uncomfortably under his gaze.

"Yeah, like who?"

"Stiles, if you have to ask, then you're not as intelligent as either of us think you are." Peter drawled.

"I really don't like you." I huffed. He chuckled and his mouth curved into a smirk.

"Like _**me**_ , Stiles. Who else?" He asked. "And on the contrary, I think you like me more than you'd care to admit." He crept closer to me. I fought the urge to flee and forced myself to stay still. I can't leave the ambulance. The alpha pack is still out there. I'd be dead meat – _**twice**_.

"I think you're a little too full of yourself and that you have too many homicidal tendencies." I quipped.

"Perhaps," he agreed. "But that doesn't change the fact that I'm right. Aren't I? You're just too afraid to admit it to yourself. Such a pity… The things we could achieve together…" Peter was less than an inch away from me. He crept even closer and our lips almost touched. "The things I do to _**you**_."

"Me?" I echoed. Peter's smirk grew.

"Yes, _**you**_ , Stiles. Only you," he breathed. My heart was going a million miles a minute. Peter pulled me closer and fused our mouths together. I gasped against him and he deepened the kiss. I kissed him back, before I could stop myself. He pulled me onto his lap and thrust his tongue into my mouth. I felt his cock harden against me.

I heard the ambulance door open and I tried to pull away, but Peter just held me tighter. I felt eyes on us and kept trying to squirm away, with no avail.

"Can the two of you quit making out long enough for us get out of here?" Isaac demanded. "I can't even deal with this, right now. Peter, I get. He's way too creepy for comfort, but _**you**_ , Stiles?" Isaac ranted. Peter finally let me go, with one last kiss. I was still too stunned to say anything.

"He's just too pretty." Peter winked at me, before focusing on the situation at hand.

"He _**is**_ kinda hot." Isaac agreed. I felt my face heat up.

"Oh, my _**God**_! Let's just find a way to get out of here alive. Okay? We can talk about this later!" I exclaimed.

"Anything for you, darling."

"Kill me now." I groaned.

"I know you don't mean that, sweetheart."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Review?
> 
> Lots of love,  
> Anneryn


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Background: Derek takes Stiles' jeep, without permission and trashes it, while fighting Beacon Hills' current big bad villain. Derek bails on fixing Stiles' baby. So, Peter comes to the rescue, instead.
> 
> I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF OR THE CHARACTERS.

Chapter Nine:

* * *

"Derek, I swear to  _ **God**_ , if you don't get your werewolf ass over here and fix my jeep, I will take a mountain of mistletoe and shove it up your ass!" I huffed into my phone.

"Don't threaten me, Stiles. Look, I got called out of town, but Peter will be there to fix it. Okay? I'm sorry about your jeep. I honestly didn't think that it would get damaged, when I took it." He apologized.

"You owe me, big time. Peter fixing my baby, doesn't let you off the hook." I warned him, before hanging up the phone.

"You'd think by now, that I'd have gotten used to cleaning up after my nephew." Peter said from behind me. I jumped and dropped my phone.

"Why don't any of your werewolves know how to knock? Way to give me a heart attack!" I rounded on him. Peter just looked amused.

"Derek was rather insistent on me coming over here to fix your jeep." Peter replied flatly, with a glint of mischief in his eyes.

"She's outside." I told him, gesturing to the now open window.

"But you're in here and you, darling boy, are a much better sight to see." Peter smirked. I gaped at him and took a step backwards. Peter just moved closer towards me.

"B-but you're here to fix my baby," I protested. His smirk just grew.

"I'm here to fix  _ **something**_." He replied. I felt heat rising to my face.

"My jeep," I squeaked, desperate to change the subject.

"You seem disappointed that I'm here in Derek's place. Do you have a thing for him, sweetheart?" Peter purred, his mouth brushing against my ear and moving uncomfortably close to me. I can't think straight with him this close to me. I know that if I don't find a way out of this soon, that he'll smell the arousal on me.

"N-no," I stammered. Peter gave me a predatory smile.

"Good, because I'll have you know that I look much better than him, with my shirt off." He breathed. Before I could begin to process what was happening, Peter stripped out of his shirt and pushed me onto my bed.

" _ **God**_ , Peter," I groaned, as he felt me up. He left a trail of rough kisses from my neck to my navel. He bit down on my abdomen, gently. My hips bucked, involuntarily.

"Patience, sweetheart, don't you know that good things happen to those who wait?" He teased. I looked up at him, flushed. "Besides, your father just pulled up and we wouldn't want him to interrupt our fun; now would we?" His lips latched onto my mine and I forgot how to breathe. It became impossible to concentrate on anything that wasn't Peter. He bit down on my lip, before thrusting his tongue into my eagerly awaiting mouth. As quickly as it started, it came to a stop. Peter moved off of me and left me a panting wreck. He stood up, gracefully, and pulled his shirt back on. "I'd love to finish this, but I have a jeep to tend to. You should know that you've never looked prettier, than you do, right now." He winked.

"I'm not pretty!" I yelled, as he hopped out the window.

"Meet me outside, when you're decent." He called in response. I huffed and willed my painful erection to go away. Yeah, this'll be fun.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Background: When Stiles gets stranded in the middle of nowhere, when his jeep breaks down, only one person answers his call – Peter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF OR THE CHARACTERS.

I let out a sigh of relief, when I saw Peter pull up in his car. He actually came. I wasn't sure that he would, even though he told me that he was going to. No one else answered their phones. I've been stuck here for hours. The jeep finally died. There's no way that I could tell my dad. He's stressed out enough as it is. I don't want him to end up in the hospital because of me. We can't afford this. I have no idea where I'm going to get the money to pay for this… No one is even hiring in town. I'm just fucked. Fuck my life.

"Stiles, there you are. Don't worry about the jeep. I called a tow-truck. It should be here in about an hour." Peter assured me, as he walked over to me. I nodded, not really sure what to say.

"Look, I appreciate it, Peter. I really do, but I can't pay for it. I'm tapped out. My family… My dad and I… We're so beyond broke. Eichen House forgave our debt, but we're still drowning in hospital bills. There's just no way that I can pay for this… for any of this…" My voice broke. I hate that Peter of all people is going to see me break down. I can't handle it, but I can't really stop it, either.

"Stiles, hey, sweetheart, come here." Peter pulled me into his arms and for some reason, I let him. "Don't worry about the tow-truck. I can cover the cost. It's not a big deal, Stiles. I have more money than I know what to do with. And if things are as tight as you say they are, I can cover the repairs to your jeep or we can find a way for you to get a new car." He offered. Did I really just hear him right?

"What? No way, Peter. You don't even like me. There's no way that I could let you do that." I declined his generous offer. Even if I was tempted to take it, and I was, nothing comes for free. Everything has strings. I can only imagine what Peter's would be.

"Nonsense, I never said that I didn't like you. When I asked you if you wanted the bite and you declined, I respected your decision. You're the only one I did that for and I was insane." He mused. I looked up at him in confusion. Was that supposed to reassuring or something? Because _**damn**_ , he's really bad at this! "Just say yes and it'll be fine. I have no problems taking care of you financially, sweetheart. And if it makes you feel any better, we could come to some sort of an arrangement." He suggested. Did I hear him right?

"An arrangement?" I echoed. He nodded and crept closer to me. He touched his lips to mine and I froze. It wasn't at all what I expected. But really, I'm not sure what I expected, to be honest. I couldn't think about anything else, once his lips were on mine. I just _**wanted Peter**_. He nipped at my bottom lip, until I parted my lips for him. He slipped his tongue inside of my mouth and I swear I started to melt against him. I felt one of his hands graze my butt and hold me even closer to him.

"I can be your sugar daddy, kitten." Peter whispered. I blinked at stared up at him, knowing that I must look wrecked. "You don't have to do anything you're not ready for and I can have you all to myself. You're eighteen, so your age isn't an issue. I have no problems committing to you, sweetheart. No one has to know about our arrangement. We'll just tell the others that we're dating. They needn't know about the money." Peter purred. He was rubbing my shoulders and I was finding it impossible to concentrate. It sounds so good – so _**tempting**_. What's the worst that could happen? Honestly?

"A boyfriend with an allowance," I summarized. Peter nodded, before claiming my lips with his own, again. God, I really want this. "Okay." I murmured, against his lips.

"You won't be sorry, sweetheart." He smirked, before backing me up against now dead jeep. I groaned as he felt me up over my clothes. He started sucking on my neck, when my phone started going off. I jumped and tried to fish my phone out of my pocket. It's Scott.

"H-hey buddy," I answered. Peter just smirked and rolled his hips against mine.

"Hey Stiles, I'm sorry man. My phone died and I _**just**_ got your message." He apologized. I had to literally bite down on my tongue, to keep from moaning into the phone.

"It's fine, big guy. Really, no worries. Peter just got here. He's waiting with me, until the tow truck gets here, which should be anytime now. I'll call you, when I get home. Okay, buddy? I'll let you know, when I get home safe." I promised him.

"Peter? Really? Okay, man. I'll talk to you then. But for real, though, call me if you need anything, okay?" He added.

"I promise." I agreed, before hanging up.

"So kitten, now that you've agreed to be mine, what should we do with the time?" Peter asked me. As soon as the words left his mouth, the tow truck showed up. Saved by the metaphorical bell.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Background: Derek asks Stiles to house-sit for him (stay in his loft), while he is out of town. Peter drops by unexpectedly and decides to take advantage of Stiles and the empty loft.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF OR THE CHARACTERS.

I jerked awake, when I heard the door open. That can't be right… Derek said that he would be gone all week – didn't he? Could someone be breaking in? Why does this always happen to _**me**_? I'll never be able to live it down, if I let Derek's loft get robbed. Shit. _**Fuck**_. _**My**_. _**Life**_.

I looked around and grabbed the closest thing that could possibly double as a weapon – a hammer that had been left lying on the coffee table. I gripped it tightly and tried to build up the courage to turn around and attempt to scare someone off with it. Hammers are threatening… Right?

"Oh, Stiles," a voice wafted into my ears and I jumped and felt the beginnings of a heart attack stir in my chest. I whirled around to see a smug looking Peter.

"Don't do that!" I yelped. "Damn." I cursed underneath my breath. He just smirked at me.

"I didn't expect to find you here. What a delightful surprise." Peter said smoothly, completely unfazed by my outburst. I scowled at him. Is this what Derek has to deal with? I can only imagine how growing up with Peter must have been for him. If I didn't feel sorry for the Sourwolf, I definitely do now.

"A little warning would have been nice, if you were gonna stop by. What is it with you werewolves and trying to give me a heart attack?! Are your lives really that boring and you stoop to trying to scare me half to death to get your kicks?! Let me tell ya – it's not fun and I _**don't**_ enjoy it. Didn't anyone ever teach you manners?! It's kind of important, but I guess you _**were**_ raised by wolves. Seriously, though, would it kill you to knock? Or to call? Or even to shoot me a quick text message? I mean, hell, you could have just announced your presence. Is it _**really**_ so hard? No. It's really not. _**God**_. So fucking rude. No one gives a second thought about Stiles or his feelings." I lamented.

"Stiles, I had no idea you've given me so much thought." Peter purred. I gaped at him.

"I – Wait. What?"

"I would love to give you a call, as you suggested, but as luck would have it, I've never had the pleasure of receiving your number." Peter spoke to me, like how he would speak to an upset customer at a restaurant that he was trying to schmooze. Well, it's not gonna work, buddy. Okay, well, with eyes like his. It might work… just a little. He winked at me and I gaped at him, flabbergasted. So I really did hear him right. …Right? Did Peter Hale really just hit on _**me**_? I have got to be losing my mind. There's no way in hell that Peter would ever flirt with me. "Perhaps we can rectify that, so I can call ahead next time." Peter breathed, as he stepped closer to me. "How does that sound, sweetheart?" He cooed.

"I – I— Yeah. Okay. I guess that sounds okay…" I admitted. I handed him my phone, reluctantly. He smirked and started to fiddle with it. After a few moments, his phone started to ring. He silenced it with a smirk.

"Now, I have your number, Stiles. What do you suggest we do now?" He asked me. I shrugged, suddenly very aware of how alone we were. "Well… I can think of a few things… especially since we have the place all to ourselves." Peter hinted in a seductive whisper.

Before I could ask him what he meant by it, Peter's hands were on my hips. My mouth fell open and Peter started leaving a trail of small kisses on my jawline. I couldn't ignore the way his advances were affecting me. How is anyone this good with his mouth?

"Peter… Wh-what are you doing?" I rasped.

"I thought that was obvious, sweetheart. I'm wooing you." He breathed, as he rolled his hips against mine.

"'Wooing' me? What are you, fifty?" I exclaimed. Clearly getting felt up by a sexy ass werewolf didn't affect my ability to put my foot in my mouth and say the obvious. The loft door opened and I jumped away from Peter. We both turned to see a very confused Chris Argent staring at us.

"Uh, yeah, Derek asked me to check on the place… and you." Chris explained, quickly.

"Well… I should go… and check on my dad or something." I excused myself, trying to leave as fast as humanly possible.

"I'll come find you later and we can finish our conversation, sweetheart." Peter called from behind me. Well, if Chris didn't know that something was going on before, he definitely does now. Jesus. What have I gotten myself into?


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Background: Peter catches Stiles staring at him and decided to do something about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF OR THE CHARACTERS.

I sat watching Peter, shamelessly. Had he always been this good-looking, or is this a new development? Just everything about him…. Oh, my _**God**_ ….

"Is there some reason that you've been staring at me, for the past twenty minutes, Stiles?" Peter's soft voice filled my ears and my heart raced. I knew that I had been caught. I also knew that I had absolutely no excuse to give him.

"Oh, was I?" I chuckled, nervously. "Well, look at the time… I should really be going." I tried to excuse myself. Peter was in front of me, before I could blink.

"Stiles, we both know that lying isn't one of your strong-suits. If you wanted my attention, all you had to was ask, pet." He purred. I gulped and hoped that he wouldn't pick up on how aroused I was. "You smell positively sinful." He breathed, as he closed the distance between us.

"Um…" I tried and dialed to think of something to say. He had left me positively speechless. Well, shit.

"Cat got your tongue?" He taunted me. I didn't say anything. "Or _**wolf**_ perhaps?" He mused, before pressing his lips to mine. I groaned against him. He backed me up against the wall and reached behind me to grab around my ass. "Wrap your legs around me, kitten." He breathed, before deepening the kiss. I did as he asked. He rolled his hips against mine.

"If you're going to fuck Stiles, at least get a room." Erica's voice made me jump.

"Don't mind if we do."


End file.
